Bad Dreams
by Fem Scorpio
Summary: (chapter5 uploaded. note about Jade inside)After finding out that Yuki and Haru are together, Kyo starts having...unsettleing dreams...
1. Default Chapter

Yes another boring math class fic (my teacher just really can't get me interested in that subject...) hehe. Characters are not mine, never were, and never will be. In this story I plan on doing something, that usually doesn't happen in a FB fic... Making Kyo the seme instead of the uke @_@, if you're wordering, all you have to do is read^_~... hehehe...  
  
"blah": Talking 'blah' : Thinking *blah*: Dream  
  
Chapter 1- Bad Dreams  
  
Kyo was muttering curse words under his breath as he tried to look normal with all of the events that were happening around the dinner table. Shigure must have been thinking the same thing as Kyo, because he was fighting back the impulse to laugh. Haru had made an unexpected visit the night before, and was now sitting very close to Yuki, who did not seem to notice. Kyo knew what they were up to, he could smell them on each other, and all the thoughts that crept up into his mind made him feel like retching.  
  
When the cat could hear the two of them all the night before; he thought he was going to be traumatized for life! But it was topped off when he saw them kissing at school. He could feel himself getting sick all over again, so he left the table to go to his favourite spot... the roof.  
  
***  
  
*The moon was clear and bright, the stars joined in the process of lighting up the evening sky. Of course most of this went unnoticed...  
  
The red haired teen threw back his head before continuing the attack  
on the one beneath him. He teased the other, rubbing himself against  
him causeing and almost unbearable friction. He kissed him lightly,  
too lightly, making the other moan in pain and desperation. The heat  
was too much, he needed it to stop, but these things can't be rushed.  
The cat trailed kisses down the soft throat of his "victim", and then  
sucked on one particular spot leaving a sore red mark. He lifted the  
others shirt and licked the abdomen there. Shivers ran down his spine  
like electricity. Fingers tangled into red hair, as the cat found  
himself being kissed deeply, but he wouldn't lose dominance that  
easily. He pushed his tongue past the invading one in an attempt to  
take control. Losing this battle, he gave up and the smooth, wet  
texture of the tongue sweep against his.  
  
Beginning to get impatient, he pulled away and made his way down to  
the zipper of the other teen's jeans. Hastily pulling them off, he  
repeated the process with the boxers found underneath. He lowered his  
head downwards-  
  
Kyo woke up from his nap on the roof in a cold sweat.  
  
"shit..."  
  
***  
  
I'm quite evil to leave it there, aren't I? NEED REVIEWS! REVIEWS MAKE CHAPTERS WRITTEN! 


	2. Chap 2

Hay all^o^! Many thanks to those who reviewed and emailed me. Fruits Basket is still not mine, the only thing I own is a computer, and I have to share it too^_~. On another note, I'm not sure if the characters are ooc or not, please tell me! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kyo sat up from the place was lying down on the roof and stared wide-eyed into the evening sky. He didn't just dream that, did he? He looked down at the condition of his... ahem... lower region, and a furious blush spread across his face. Standing up, he began to shout out curses that seemed to echo into the night.  
  
***  
  
In the house, everyone looked towards the roof when the profanity made its way inside. Tohru looked at the others timidly, "Should one of us go see what's wrong?"  
  
Shigure snorted, "I'm not getting him." Tohru sighed and was about to get up when Kyo brought himself in, and in the process, walking very awkwardly. He ignored all of them and went straight to his room.  
  
"Well, I think that is a good idea, we should be getting to bed too," said Yuki, making a quick side-glance at Haru, who smiled maliciously back at him.  
  
***  
  
The cat tossed and turned in his blankets attempting to sleep. He almost dosed off when he heard something coming out of the room next to his, 'oh great...' he thought annoyed.  
  
"mmm..."  
  
"uhn, deeper"  
  
Kyo shoved his pillow onto his face in an effort to muffle out the vulgar noises. Even though the thought kind of scared him, he secretly wanted it to continue and could feel himself hardening under the sheets. 'Okay, the only way to make this stop is to go over there, and tell them to shut the hell up!' he thought to himself.  
  
He uneasily got out of bed, and made his way to Yuki's room. Stopping in front of his cousin's door, a cold sweat running down his forehead, he slowly turned the doorknob, "All right! Will you two... huh?" his words seemed to trail off as he looked at the sight before him. He'd obviously come a little late, because they had already finished and were sleeping in one tangled mass of limbs.  
  
He was relieved, but also a bit angry for missing it, he mentally hit himself, 'GAH! What am I thinking!?' Although he was very confused, he did find the courage to walk up to the sleeping teens and gently stoked one of their faces. The teen that he touched, smiled in his slumber, unconsciously grabbed Kyo arm, and tried to pull him in closer. The cat brushed the others hand off, and looked away in disgust. When his gaze made it back to the two, a nasty thought hit him and he began to more closely examine the naked bodies that were so lavishly entwined together. He stopped himself, and turned to go back to his own room.  
  
He slept quite well. And even though his dreams were once again invaded, he found himself starting to enjoy them...  
  
***  
  
gah... it was soo hard trying not to make words repeat in that chap. I hope it will be better in the next one. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Chap 3

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! IT TOOK ME SOO F***ING LONG TO GET THIS BLOODY CHAPTER UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAD IT WRITTEN DOWN EARLIER BUT MY STUPID COMPUTER BROKE DOWN AND I LOST THIS CHAP TWICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay enough of that. As for notes in particular with this chap, if the characters weren't ooc before, there might be some unnecessary hornyness then. Just in case you are confused, Haru is living with them. Thanks to those who reviewed (bows), and I hope you like this. Gomen nasai for lateness.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Emotions that Kyo never knew existed began to rise in ways that kind of scared him. 'Its got to all be in my head,' he thought quietly to himself.  
  
But every time he saw either of the two boys, especially when they were together, he went into a cold sweat. He twisted uncomfortably when they touched, hugged and kissed each other. The cat could never seem to find it in himself to tear his gaze away for them.  
  
'This is crazy I'm not gay! I'm I?' he shuddered when he thought of the answer to this question.  
  
***  
  
Haru and Yuki strode down the road hand in hand. Yuki had overcome his discomfort in being with the ox. When they were with other people or in a crowd, he attempted not to bring attention to himself. But when they walked alone he would lace their fingers together and give Haru a quick kiss on the cheek. Haru would then try to bring his lips to Yuki's, but sometimes the mouse would pull away embarrassed.  
  
When Yuki was not thinking about their relationship, he was pondering Kyo's recent strange behaviour. He would often catch him staring at them. He tried to dismiss it, but the cat seemed very determined on watching them.  
  
Just as they were coming up to the house, they caught sight of Tohru rushing out the door.  
  
"Miss Honda, where are you going?" Yuki asked her politely.  
  
Startled, she looked up, "I forgot to go shopping earlier, if I don't go out soon dinner will be late."  
  
He smiled at her, "Don't worry, me and Haru will go for you. Just tell us what to get."  
  
"Gomen nasai Yuki, I have a project I need to finish," the ox said sadly.  
  
"Oh, that's okay I can do it myself," Yuki said kindly.  
  
***  
  
Haru returned to the house to work. Tohru was busy in the kitchen, and nobody knew where Shigure was because he had gone into hiding to get away from his editor.  
  
Kyo walked nervously around his room, he just couldn't get his thoughts off of the other two boys. Finally, after at least a half an hour, he made his way to the other side of the bedroom and leaned on the pane of the window. He started to doze off, until he heard a soft knock on his door. Kyo rudely swung the door open and yelled at the intruder, "What do you want?!"  
  
Haru jumped back startled, "Ah... Tohru wasn't able to help me with this assignment, so... I was wondering if you could." Kyo sighed and opened the door wide enough so he could come in. Haru brought his books in and quietly set them on the desk.  
  
"What's it on?"  
  
"The French revolution, it's actually more of an essay than a project, but there's still a lot of research to do," he replied as they both sat down. (sorry, I couldn't think of anything else so I just based it on something I had in social studies class)  
  
Pretty soon, the ox talking about how he didn't understand what the National Guard was, and how he could never remember the name the King of France.  
  
'Sheesh,' Kyo thought, 'he's usually so quiet, but when he's under stress he gets like this.' Haru continued to blah blah until the cat became very annoyed, so he grabbed Haru by the shoulders and yelled out all the answers, but not without getting a few curses in with them.  
  
When he finished, Haru stared at him wide-eyed. Kyo muttered an apology and sat back in his chair. He glanced once more at his bewildered cousin before leaning forward again and kissing him harshly.  
  
Haru pulled away, "But... how... what about..."  
  
"Shut up!" Kyo said hastily while grabbing hold of the ox's leather shirt and pressed his tongue against his soft lips. Haru moaned, but he refused to open his mouth. Frustrated, Kyo brought his hands up the younger teens back and nipped at the tender flesh of his thoat. He attempted to climb onto the leather-clad lap, but Haru jumped out of the chair and ran out of the room.  
  
'Damn' he thought as he watched Haru leave.  
  
***  
  
Once again, sorry for the wait. Please review and tell me what you think^o^! 


	4. Chap 4

Hello^_^! I apologize to those of you who may be pissed at me for taking so long. I am trying to convince a friend of mine to fix my computer, but he's been busy lately. I thank you all for your suggestions and comments. Please read and review! ^o^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Haru ran though the hallway, tearing down the stairs and past Tohru. She yelled after him asking what was wrong, but he ignored her and kept running. 'What just happened?' he thought to himself, 'why did Kyo do that?' He went straight out the front door and collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. He could still feel the bite marks on his throat and knew that they were probably already purpling and bruising.  
  
"Haru!" Tohru's soft feminine voice called out to him, "are you okay? What happened?" He looked into her blue eyes and couldn't find it in himself to answer her question.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes widened when she thought she had realized what the problem was, "If this is about how I wasn't able to help you with that project, I'm sorry!" she started crying, "I'm sorry! I'm such a baka, I should be more helpful!"  
  
"No! Ano... that's not it, it's not your fault. I just..." he trailed off.  
  
Tohru stopped crying and watched the white-haired boy's unreadable expression, "Then what's wrong? Are you having problems in your relationship with Yuki?" He shook his head and wished that she would stop asking so many questions.  
  
"Well... there is one thing, but it probably isn't something you would be interested in hearing," he said, staring at the ground.  
  
"Tell me," she smiled thoughtfully at him. Haru sighed and turned his face to one side to reveal the marks on his neck. Tohru gasped.  
  
"While Kyo was helping me, he became angry with me, and then he..."  
  
"Attacked you?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. He... kissed me," Haru turned away, a blush spread across his pale face. Tohru merely asked, "Do you like him?"  
  
"I... but how... he can't... I mean I'm with..."  
  
"I know, you're with Yuki. But if you don't have feelings for Kyo, you should tell him. I think he would need to know."  
  
"You're right, I should have thought of that earlier. Thank you," he stood up and made his way back into the house.  
  
***  
  
Kyo lay in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling, 'Oh crap! What was I thinking! I should never have done anything!' Even though he was regretting what he did, that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy it. Haru tasted better then he did in his dreams. He wanted to hold him again and press his mouth against the others soft pink lips, but this was not likely to happen. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'at least it can happen in my dreams.'  
  
"Kyo,"  
  
The cat looked up to see his white-haired one standing in the doorway, "What?" he said simply.  
  
"We need to talk," Haru started talking without making eye contact, "These feelings you have for me can't continue. I'm with Yuki; something can never take place between us. I know this must be hard, but it's true."  
  
Kyo laughed darkly, "Do you think saying this is all it takes?" Haru looked caught off guard. "Do you know how much you plague me? You even haunt my dreams. Nothing you say can stop this. I need you."  
  
Haru was shocked, he was ashamed and embarrassed. He about to open he mouth to speak, when he noticed that the other had stood up and was walking over to him. They were almost standing nose to nose, it was a tad closer them he deemed comfortable.  
  
Because Kyo was shorter than the other boy, his breath drew out on his neck. He wrapped his arms around this neck and bought them into a forceful kiss. Haru struggled slightly against his dominant captor, but eventually gave in. He felt himself being bought down to the floor, as Kyo climbed on top of him.  
  
The cat began biting the wounds that were already on his throat. Haru moaned deliciously as blood trickled down. He was tearing at the others leather shirt as though he were trying to rip it completely off of his chest. When it was finally removed he sucked on the pale porcelain flesh and cruelly toyed with one of the nipples.  
  
The orange-haired teen could feel his erection hardening, so he quickly removed his pants. He noticed Haru blush when he did this, so he pulled himself over the younger teen, kissed his blushed face, and proceeded in then taking off Haru's leather pants. It disappointed him to see that the other was still limp, but he knew he wouldn't need that for him to continue.  
  
He positioned his body just between Haru's legs, but then stopped himself momentarily to ask, "Have you done this enough times to not need lubricant?" Haru shuddered slightly, but shook his head. Kyo looked around the room for ideas, when finally his eyes settled on a tube of lotion sitting on a desk right beside them. He quickly opened it and poured out its contents. He set the tube aside and smeared the lotion over his erection. It was a bit too cold for his liking, but readied himself anyway before plunging into him.  
  
Haru was surprisingly loose, 'That liar, he didn't need this stuff.' But he continued anyway and gained a steady rhythm. The other teen moaned and squirmed uncomfortably beneath him, Kyo didn't want Tohru to hear them so he placed his hands on both sides of Haru face and shoved his tongue into the other mouth to silence him.  
  
Suddenly a new emotion swept over Kyo, joy, he was finally having sex with the one he cared about. Even if the other was unwilling and the entire thing was forced, he was still happier than he'd been in a long time! He wanted this blissful moment to last forever.  
  
The door swung open and Tohru stepped in the room, "Kyo, it's time for din- AAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her scream echoed through out the house.  
  
***  
  
Okay, that's all for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one!  
  
I have a question: would all of you consider the fact that Tohru lives in a house full of gay guys a good thing or a bad thing? Anyways, please review! 


	5. Chap 5

Hello, welcome to the fifth chapter of my fic, I thank you all for reading and reviewing. Occasionally I am asked on whether or not I'm updating my fic "Jade", to answer this, I have one thing to say... FINE!!!! I'LL ADD ANOTHER FRIGGIN' CHAPTER!!!! ARE YOU HAPPY!!?? GAH!!!! I know I kind of left it hanging, but I ran into a bit of a writer's block. I have come up with some ideas that may tie up the loose ends, so you can expect another chapter soon.  
  
Comments and constructive criticism are always wanted, flames will be used to start my fireplace (bring it on! I got a lot of wood!). This show is not mine, if it was, it would be yaoi based and I would be rich enough to buy a better computer than the one I have. In response to my own question, I would probably pull up a chair and ask them to continue ^_~.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Both boys froze in terror, Tohru paled and looked she was about to faint. Haru reached over from beneath Kyo to retrieve his discarded pants, but the cat held him firmly in his place. 'I'm not going to lose you this easily' Kyo thought silently as Haru looked up at him fearfully.  
  
"Umm... a...ano..." she seemed to be at a loss for words.  
  
"Tadaima!" Yuki said as he entered the house. Tohru quickly shut the door on the two of them. Once she left, Kyo began to plant kisses over the others face.  
  
Haru tried to pull away, "What if Yuki sees?"  
  
"Do you think I care if that damn rat finds out? Let him come," Kyo continued his assault on the younger boy, he could already feel himself drifting off into eternal bliss. To keep the ecstasy rising, he shoved himself harder and deeper into the other.  
  
***  
  
Tohru ran down the stairs in an effort to stop Yuki from venturing further into the house. "Souma-kun, Souma-kun, I'm so happy you came back so quickly!" She said in an overly cheerful yet anxious voice.  
  
"Yes, I came back early because I wanted to see if I could help Haru with his homework, he told me earlier that he was having problems with it," Yuki smiled when he spoke Haru's name.  
  
"Ano, it's okay! I already helped him with it, so there's really no need!" she spoke very fast with panic spreading over her face, "I know! Why don't you help me set the table for dinner!"  
  
"Well, I'll go say hi to him anyways," said Yuki with suspicion.  
  
Tohru's eyes widened, but she thought up a very drastic plan. "Oh Souma- kun!" she said as she flying-tackle-glomped him.  
  
*POOF*  
  
Rat form Yuki fell to the ground. "OH I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO CLUMSY!" She said in an overdramatic tone with fake tears running down her face. Yuki sweat dropped and tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, but Tohru kept on wailing. She hoped that the boys had at least put some clothes on.  
  
***  
  
Sorry for shortness and lateness, but I've been really busy. My parents have gone into camping mode, and they've been dragging me and my sister all over the place. The next chapter WILL be longer. The scorpion never lies! Please review! 


End file.
